Top Prize Losers
"Who Wants To Be A Millionaire?" has had a few Top Prize losers from across the world. All of the following list of who answered the final question incorrectly. This list gives all of these players who answered the last question wrong in countries. US Losers *'Ken Basin', a entertainment lawyer and Harvard Law graduate from Los Angeles, California, was the last contestant on the 10th Anniversary Special of the U.S. version of the show on August 23, 2009. He achieved the unfortunate distinction of becoming the first person in the U.S. to miss the $1,000,000 question, thus losing $475,000 and walking away with a mere $25,000. *'Josina Reaves' won $25,000 after incorrectly answering her $1,000,000 question, she became the second American contestant to miss the final question. She only lost $75,000 as she used her Jump the Question lifelines on both the $250,000 and $500,000 questions, meaning she did not win those amounts, and went into the final question with $100,000 in her bank. UK Losers *'Laurence and Jackie Llewellyn Bowen' (by a Bad question) once played in 2006 on the UK version of the show for a Valentines Day special. They were originally ruled to have incorrectly answer their £1,000,000 question, but the question turned out to be a bad question, so they were brought back for another £1,000,000, but this time, they decided to walk with £500,000. Australia Losers *'Barry Soraghan' was a contestant in Millionaire Hot Seat and became the first person to answer the $1,000,000 question incorrectly. *'Jeff Tarr' was a contestant in Millionaire Hot Seat and became the second person to answer the $1,000,000 question incorrectly. *'Paul Wolfenden' was a contestant in Millionaire Hot Seat and became the third person to answer the $1,000,000 question incorrectly. *'Jim Graham' was a contestant in Millionaire Hot Seat and became the fourth person to answer the $1,000,000 question incorrectly. *'Alan Edwards' was a contestant in Millionaire Hot Seat and became the fifth person to answer the $1,000,000 question incorrectly. *'Kevin Short' was a contestant in Millionaire Hot Seat and became the sixth person to answer the $1,000,000 question incorrectly. The $1,000,000 lose cue is played in semi -1 pitched. Netherlands Losers *'Menno de Ruijter' was a contestant on Lotto Weekend Miljonairs, the Dutch version, on December 20, 2003. He answered 14 questions correctly to get to the million euro question, but had the misfortune of having answered it incorrectly and lost €234,000 of the €250,000 he had. He was the first person in the Dutch version of Millionaire to lose on the final question. Japan Losers *'Takeshi Kitano' was a celebrity contestant on Quiz $ Millionaire. He incorrectly answered the final question on his first attempt to win the ¥10,000,000 prize, losing ¥6,500,000. In a later show, he made it to the final question again, only to answer it correctly. This made him the first contestant in the history of the format to answer the final question incorrectly and later return to win the top prize. *'Popular Horse Jockey' *'Other 4' India (Hindi) Losers *'Ganesh Shinde' was contestant which appeared in Kaun Banega Crorepati in March 2001 and won 320 000 rupees after. He became the first contestant on KBC to lose 4 680 000 rupees. He even warned him not to take a chance as he would have to go home with only Rs 320 000, instead of the 1 Crore he was winning till then. *'Prashant Batar' was a contestant in Kaun Banega Crorepati. He was KBC 4's first crorepati, but lost 9,680,000 rupees and leaves with 320,000 rupees after answering the bonus and real final question wrong, becaming the second and last Indian contestant to miss the final question. He is the first worldwide contestant to use the Double Dip lifeline on the final question. Czech Losers *'Krešo Lilić' was a contesntant who appeared on Tko želi biti milijunaš? and became first person who answer the final question incorrectly on 8 May 2003. Russia Losers *'Galina Semenova' was a contestant who appeared Kto khochet stat' millionerom? on January 22, 2005 left with 32 000 rubles after getting the final question wrong. She dropped 468 000 rubles. *'Vladimir Yefremov' was a contestant who appeared on Kto khochet stat' millionerom? left with 800 000 rubles after answering the final question incorrectly on April 30, 2011. He dropped 700 000 rubles having broken Galina Semenova's record. German Losers *'Georges Devalois Yepnang Mouhoutou' was a contestant who appeared on the 15th Anniversary Wer wird Millionär? left with €500 after getting the €1,000,000 question wrong. Rather than playing the final five questions he decided to go for the €1,000,000 after he got the €16,000 question correct. Greece Losers *'Michalis Mavrogenis' appeared on Poios thelei na ginei ekatommyriouchos and left with 2,000,000 drachmas after he answered the final question wrong, losing 22,000,000 drachmas. Costa Rica Losers *'Orlando Morales' was a contestant who appeared in ¿Quién quiere ser millonario? and won ₡3,000,000 on June 1, 2010 after answering the final question incorrectly, making him the first and only person to miss the final question in the Costa Rica's show. Poland Losers *'Filip Łapiński' was a contestant who appeared on Milionerzy leaving with 32,000 zlotys after answering the final question incorrectly on June 2, 2002. Philippines Losers *'Kyle Andaya' was a contestant who appeared in the Filipino version of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?. He walked away with P150,000 after giving the incorrect answer on the final question. Nigeria Losers *'Chukwuma Eze', a chemical engineer, was a contestant on the Nigerian version of the show (at least) on March 6, 2016. He walked away with ₦250,000, losing ₦4,750,000 having answered incorrectly in the last question, due the audience give the most popular answer, which is wrong, and strangely the audience are %100 wrong. Norway Losers *'Per Eivind' was the first person who answered the final question incorrectly on March 2, 2001 in Norwegian version Vil du bli millionær?. Bulgaria Losers *'Yavor Kostov' appeared on the Bulgarian version of the show, called Koi iska da stane bogat, in June 28, 2005, and made it to the final question, being the youngest to do so aged only 18. However, he got it wrong, resulting in a huge loss and losing the opportunity to become Bulgaria's first top prize winner. However, his appearance on the show has made him well-known in Bulgaria. *'Dilan Pavlov' appeared on the Bulgarian version of the show, called Koi iska da stane bogat, and made it to the final question. However, he got it wrong, resulting in a huge loss and losing the opportunity to become Bulgaria's first top prize winner. China Losers *'Ling Wing Kuen and Ling Shuk Ling' were contestants on Baak Maan Fu Yung who left with HK$60,000 after answering the final question incorrectly. Turkey Losers *'Şeyma Özin' Denmark Losers *'Unknown Couple'